


Dream a Little Dream of Me

by Eilera



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cause Lance, Did I mention fluff?, Dreaming, Fluff, Humor, Lance Dreams About Shiro A Lot, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Shy Shiro, Sleepwalking, Sleepwalking Lance, Sweetness Overload, facial masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera
Summary: “Lance, what are you doing?”Lance didn’t look at him until he finished fiddling with the controls. “I’m baking a cake,” he said proudly.His voice had taken on the slight monotone Shiro had become accustomed to. He was sleepwalking again.How Lance had managed to actually pull out most of the ingredients needed to bake a cake while still asleep was a mystery Shiro was never going to understand.(Also known as: Five Times Shiro Took Care of a Sleepwalking Lance and One Time Lance Took Care of Shiro)





	Dream a Little Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, I'm back with some more of that sweet, sweet Shance. I intended for this to be a bit more humorous but instead it turned into tooth-rotting fluff. Go figure. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Fic is loosely based off my cousin who occasionally sleepwalks. I've had entire conversations with her while she was asleep. It never gets old.
> 
> Special thanks to [DeathByStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByStorm/works) for beta'ing as usual.

_One_

Shiro yawned as he stretched his sore muscles. Spending most of his day cooped up in his office reading and re-reading the mission parameters for Kerberos was as exhausting as it was exciting. Knowing he was going to be one of the first humans to ever go that close to the edge of their galaxy was still difficult to wrap his brain around. It was a dream come true.

Preparing for the Kerberos mission was intense, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Shiro sighed, letting his head fall forward onto his hand. Slowly, he let his eyes roam over to the framed photograph on his desk. Adam smiled back at him, face soft as Shiro gave a peace sign to the camera. He hadn’t been able to convince himself to dispose of it. The wound was still raw and…

He hadn’t expected Adam to give him that kind of ultimatum. Looking back on it, he shouldn’t have been surprised. This had been a long time coming. Adam didn’t like seeing Shiro put himself in danger and Shiro…

He couldn’t stop reaching for those stars.

Well, putting everything he could into the Kerberos mission meant it would all be worthwhile in the end.

Shiro pushed himself up out of his chair, wincing as his medical bracelet forced his muscles to twitch involuntarily. Was he already feeling weaker? It was too early for everything to start falling apart now. He just had to hold on until the mission was over.

Clenching and unclenching his hand, Shiro made his way out of his office and down the hall. He needed to get some sleep before meeting up with the Holts for pre-Kerberos television interviews. The entire world was excited about this expedition and the Garrison was happy to use it as an opportunity to draw in new recruits.

He was just cutting through the cafeteria towards the teacher’s dorm when he saw a shadow by one of the vending machines. He paused. Was he just imagining it?

No, there it was again.

“Hello?” he called out.

Shiro stepped carefully towards the shifting shadow. He pulled out his phone, using the flashlight to shine some light on the figure.

It was a cadet. His eyes were unfocused as he peered around the vending machine nervously.

It wasn’t unusual for some of the students to partake in some marijuana on occasion. If they were caught, the consequences were severe, but Shiro couldn’t deny that some people desperately needed to relax.

He sighed, lowering the flashlight so he wouldn’t blind the cadet. “Okay, I’m not going to lecture you this late at night, but you should head back to your dorm, cadet.”

The teen blinked slowly, hardly paying attention. “Shh, I’m waiting.”

Shiro stared at him. “For what?”

“An autograph! I’m not gonna chicken out this time!”

Shiro frowned. Who was he trying to get an autograph from this late at night? He scanned the guy's uniform looking for a nametag. Instead, his eyes settled on the poster clutched tightly in his hands.

A poster of Shiro.

Heat settled on his face, so hot it even reached the tips of his ears.

Oh no. No, no, no. He’d told them he didn’t want a poster made. They’d promised!

“I-I-I-” Shiro stuttered, brain crashing into a metaphorical brick wall repeatedly. 

“I wish I could meet him someday,” the teen whispered, blushing slightly. He was adorable.

“Ah, why?” Shiro asked, completely dumbfounded and only just barely stopping himself from squirming in embarrassment.

“He’s so cool!” the cadet screeched and Shiro finally caught a glimpse of his nametag. McClain. “Breaking all the records, so badass.”

Was Shiro a badass? He wasn’t so sure about that.

“Okay, we-”

“I just wish this crowd would get out of the way. I can’t see anything.”

Shiro looked around. Nope, no crowd here. He frowned at the teen.

“I’m so sorry, sir, he’s sleepwalking!” A new voice called out and Shiro turned to see a large teen sprinting frantically through the cafeteria. He had a headband tied around his head and he looked like he’d been running around for awhile searching for his friend.

“Sleepwalking?” Shiro repeated, glancing back at McClain to see him waving frantically at the garbage can.

“He does this often when we’re close to exam time. Stress, I guess.” The other teen shrugged and gave Shiro a sheepish look. “I’ll take him back to our dorm. I’m so sorry if he was bothering you.”

Before Shiro could reply, the guy grabbed McClain’s arm, dragging him towards the student dorms.

“C’mon, Lance, this way.”

“But I want to see Shiro!”

His friend glanced at Shiro in embarrassment as he literally dragged Lance across the floor.

“Uh, just a moment!” Shiro blurted, surprising even himself. He walked over towards the other two and gently took the poster from Lance’s grasp. “I-I can sign it for him.” Shiro stuttered, trying to ignore the heat in his face that he was certain could be seen from space.

Quickly, he signed the poster, handing it back to Lance with a smile the cadet would never remember.

As the other two wandered off, Shiro put his face in both his hands. Why did he do that?!

If Matt ever found out about this, he’d have a field day.

 

_Two_

The second time Shiro ran across a sleep-walking Lance, he’d nearly forgotten about the first incident. To be fair, being captured by hostile aliens and forced to fight for his life in the arena followed by fighting in an intergalactic war against said aliens tended to keep his mind occupied.

He’d just finished some middle of the night training, courtesy of the nightmares that kept him awake when most normal people were fast asleep. He was exhausted to the point of lethargy, but the thought of climbing back into bed sent shivers down his spine. Shiro sighed, running his prosthetic hand through his white fringe.

He was so _tired_.

Deciding to take one more lap around the main area in the hope of shaking off the lingering darkness, Shiro made his way to the main deck. The room was quiet, lit by the soft blue glow of the castle’s lights. Shiro was just about to turn and head towards the kitchen, when he noticed a flashing red light. Frowning, Shiro inspected it. It was part of the security feed for the hangar. They’d left all the lions in there so that they could work on them tomorrow. Was someone in there causing trouble?

Shiro pressed the flashing button and live holographic feed of the hangar materialized above it. The lions were all still and silent.

All except Blue.

Shiro frowned at the lion, uncertain. Was Lance doing somethi-

Shiro’s heart stopped when he noticed the figure steadily climbing up the lion’s leg.

Lance.

Shiro tore out of the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lance, what are you doing!?”

“C'mon the water's great!” Lance called from atop Blue's nose where he was poised to dive.

Shiro didn’t even try to decipher that. “Lance, stop!”

Surprisingly, Lance actually listened to him, moving back from the edge with a sad pout. Even from the ground, Shiro could tell it was way too cute to be fair.

Mind out of the gutter, Shirogane.

“Lance, please,” Shiro begged. His heart thundered in his chest, threatening to burst right out of his throat. “Whatever is bothering you, I’m here for you. Please, don’t jump.”

Lance laughed, bright and cheerful and not at all like someone about to commit suicide. “Its just a waterfall, I’ve jumped off it a million times! It's fine!”

“I-" Shiro paused. “What?”

He looked around. No, he was pretty sure he would notice if there was a waterfall here.

“Just watch!”

And then he jumped.

Shiro’s heart stopped.

Before he could do more than twitch forward a step, Blue's lights activated, and she caught Lance with her paw, lowering him gently to the floor.

Shiro was beside him in seconds, checking him over for injuries. Lance waggled his eyebrows as Shiro's hands ran down his body. After a moment, he let out a relieved sigh. No injuries.

“What were you _thinking_?!” Shiro snapped, turning the full effect of his glare onto the blue paladin-

Only to find that he was fast asleep.

Blue rumbled behind him, followed by the other lions. It was as surreal as it was embarrassing.

They were _laughing_ at him.

Lance had been sleepwalking again.

A hysterical giggle bubbled out of his mouth, followed by another and then another until he was bending over Lance’s sleeping form and howling with laughter.

It was just- he had been so _scared_. Scared that Lance was going to be gone and that, well, that said a lot about his feelings for the other paladin.

He was afraid to lose him.

He brushed Lance’s bangs away from his face with shaking fingers, wiping his own tears away with his prosthetic. Lance was beautiful, his long eyelashes resting against smooth skin. It was mesmerizing.

Swallowing carefully, Shiro pulled away. Lance was so bright. He didn’t need Shiro’s darkness tainting him. He deserved to be with someone that would make him happy, not someone with enough baggage to fill an entire airplane.

The lions rumbled again, this time with something more akin to disappointment. He ignored them as he lifted Lance carefully so he could take him to his room.

He wouldn’t burden Lance with his feelings. Lance liked pretty, lithe alien girls. He wouldn’t interested in Shiro anyway.

 

_Three_

The third time Shiro saw Lance sleepwalking, it was kind of adorable.

“What are you doing?”

Lance didn’t even glance at him. His eyes weren’t focused as he continued to wrap the Altean equivalent of bubble wrap around one of the pillars in the rec room. “I’ve got to protect him.”

Shiro frowned, stepping a bit closer. That was…a lot of bubble wrap. “Who?”

“Shiro,” Lance said, so matter-of-factly that Shiro wasn’t even sure if he should question it.

“You’re wrapping m-Shiro in bubble wrap?” Shiro said slowly, one eyebrow raising.

Lance paused to survey his work. “Yeah, he’s always getting himself hurt protecting us and I just want to be able to return the favour.”

Shiro could feel his face heating up as Lance stared at the pillar with so much pride, it was practically radiating off of him. Lance cared enough about him to try and protect him? The thought sent Shiro’s heart into somersaults, turning his face even more red. That was-

Oh no, no. He couldn’t think like that.

“Plus, putting my hands all over that hot body is truly a blessing. I mean, look at him!” Lance gestured to the pillar.

“Lance-” 

Lance stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the pillar and squeezing. He couldn’t quite reach all the way around it, even with his lanky arms, but he tried. He let his head rest against the outermost layer of bubble wrap.

“Stay safe, Shiro. Please,” he whispered, letting his eyes slip closed as he smiled softly.

Oh, dear God.

Was this what it felt like to have a heart attack?

Shiro stood stock still, trying to control his internal meltdown. After a moment, Lance started to snore. Shiro blinked.

“Lance?” he whispered.

Lance just mumbled something and pressed his cheek into the bubble wrap, causing his lips to pucker out like a fish.

How…how was he sleeping standing up!?

Shiro felt himself relax as a fond smile spread across his face. Lance was consistently breaking all expectations. He shouldn’t be surprised that he could sleep practically anywhere.

With a soft sigh, Shiro stepped forward, gently tugging Lance into his arms so he could carry him back to bed.

He was getting pretty good at that.

 

_Four_

If Shiro thought he was getting used to strange things happening in space, he was wrong.

So wrong.

“C’mon…c’mon…just a little more… _dammit_!”

Shiro opened his eyes, rolling out of his cot. He was in Red with Lance as they travelled back to Earth and he’d actually been having a good sleep for once. Until now. He carefully got up, wobbling slightly due to the gaping emptiness of his right arm (don’t think about it, Shirogane, don’t think about it), only to find Lance perched on the pilot’s chair, fiddling with the controls.

They weren’t even on, what the hell?

He peered at Lance, who didn’t seem to even notice him.

Yeah, his eyes were glassy and unfocused. He was sleepwalking again. Shiro shook his head in amusement. After spending so long in Black, he hadn’t had the opportunity to run into Lance like this again. He wracked his brain to try and recall if his clone had dealt with this, but he couldn’t remember anything.

Perhaps he should talk to Lance about it when he was awake? Was this a sign of stress? Shiro couldn’t imagine that any of them were the picture of calm when fighting an intergalactic war, but still.

Lance moved one of the controls like a video game, gently nudging it forward bit by bit. He looked so hyper focused, his tongue sticking out just slightly as he concentrated. “Careful…careful… _fuck_!”

Shiro nearly jumped out of his skin at the loud curse. He reached out and gently put his hand on Lance’s shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Lance glanced over at him briefly before turning back to the controls. “Don’t worry, I’m going to save him.”

Shiro frowned. “Save who?”

“Shiro! He’s trapped in this claw game, but I’m gonna get him out. They didn’t call me the ‘Claw Master' in high school for nothing.”

Trapped…in a…claw game?

Well, this was new.

“Um, how did he get in there?” Shiro asked.

Lance paused, as if his brain was trying to figure out how to process the question. After a moment, he shook his head. “How does Shiro get into any of these messes? He just does. He’s a trouble magnet!”

Well, Shiro couldn’t really argue with that.

Lance’s voice went quiet as he continued. “He’s been through so much…”

Shiro flinched, jerking back.

He really didn’t want to think about…everything that had happened. He could only look forward.

Only forward.

Never back.

“I’m not gonna let him down,” Lance said determinedly as he pressed ahead with the controls once more. He nudged them around so carefully, dexterous fingers sliding over the controls with ease.

Why did he try so hard?

“Just…about… _got him_!” Lance cheered, pumping his fist in the air and nearly hitting Shiro in the process.

Warmth spread through Shiro, heating him from the inside out. Lance looked so happy to have ‘saved’ him, knee bouncing with excitement as he presumably waited for ‘Shiro’ to tumble into the prize box.

And that was a weird thing to think about.

“Good job, Lance. I knew you could do it.”

Lance soaked up the praise like a dry sponge.

Shiro half expected Lance to head back to bed now that he’d saved Shiro, but instead he turned to the controls once more.

“What are you doing?” Shiro asked, surprised. “You already saved him.”

“I’m going to save _all_ the Shiros,” Lance said, voice tight. “All of them.”

His words were like a physical blow, knocking the breath right out of Shiro in one fell swoop.

All.

Of.

Them.

Shiro’s fingers trembled as he moved to cover his mouth, struggling to draw in a shaky breath. He’d been ignoring that, ignoring everything about what Haggar had done. Hundreds, no, _thousands_ of clones. Of him. Built specifically to take down Voltron, or perhaps just for fun. Who knew with Haggar?

Even this…body wasn’t really Shiro’s. It belonged to the other version of him, one that had tried to be there for his team, to protect them.

Until Haggar stripped all of that away.

Shiro stepped back until he hit the wall near the door.

Lance cared about him enough to want to save every version of him, regardless of whether they were under Haggar’s control or not.

Shiro wasn’t sure how to handle that.

If the opportunity arose, would he save his clones?

He didn’t have an answer to that question.

It _bothered_ him.

 

_Five_

Being back on Earth was surreal.

He hadn’t been sure he would ever make it back. A year in the arena had drilled into him an intimate understanding of his own mortality. He’d known the chances had been slim.

It was still nice to be back, though.

Rebuilding Earth, now that the invasion had been repelled, was going to be a long, _long_ process.

Shiro was optimistic. They had Voltron and the Atlas. He felt like he could do anything right now.

Well, except sleep. That was something that continued to elude him.

Shiro wandered the Atlas. It was strange to be on a ship so full of people. The castle had been so empty, almost feeling haunted with its quiet corridors and silent rooms. On the Atlas, there was always someone awake at all times.

Which was why he was not surprised to hear from somebody in the middle of the night.

“Um, Captain?” A voice hailed him through the coms. “The red paladin is in the kitchen. You might want to check in on him. You’re closest.”

Shiro frowned but acknowledged the message, turning on his heel to make his way to the kitchen. What was Lance doing there of all places? He’d been spending all of his time with his family, something Shiro was so pleased to see. They all deserved to be with their loved ones. Even Keith was spending time with Krolia and Kolivan.

Shiro entered the kitchen, taking in the mess of flour, sugar and cake mix.

Lance was standing by the oven, fiddling with the controls. He was covered in flour, turning his caramel skin into a pasty disaster.

“Lance, what are you doing?”

Lance didn’t look at him until he finished fiddling with the controls. “I’m baking a cake,” he said proudly.

His voice had taken on the slight monotone Shiro had become accustomed to. He was sleepwalking again.

How Lance had managed to actually pull out most of the ingredients needed to bake a cake while still asleep was a mystery Shiro was never going to understand.

Wait, was that a knife in Lance’s hand!?

Oh God, he was going to kill himself and it would be all Shiro’s fault. He moved towards the brunette, carefully plucking the knife from his slack fingers.

“You don’t need a knife to make a cake,” he laughed, gently putting it far, far away from Lance.

Lance paused, processing. “Right.”

Shiro looked around the kitchen in despair. This was going to take forever to clean up.

He sighed, turning back to Lance. “Who are you baking a cake for?”

Lance brightened considerably. “For Shiro!”

For…him?

Wait, what was the date? Shiro had lost all track of time in space.

“His birthday is coming up and I want to surprise him.”

Shiro’s heart melted into a pile of goo on the floor. Lance just looked so earnest, so excited to be doing something special for Shiro on his birthday.

It was…nice.

Shiro looked away, a blush darkening the scar on his face. Lance made him happy, genuinely happy, and he couldn’t-no, _shouldn't_ ask for more than that. He was a friend Shiro knew he could rely on, someone who had his back.

Shiro couldn't risk ruining their relationship like this. Maybe he wasn’t the leader of Voltron anymore, but he still had that level of authority he didn’t want to abuse.

He didn’t want Lance to feel obligated. He just wanted Lance to be happy. He deserved that and so much more.

Shiro gently placed his hand between Lance’s shoulder blades, propelling him towards the paladin quarters.

“I think Shiro will be happy just with you being there.”

Lance’s face flushed adorably and Shiro frowned. Was he getting sick?

“I really want him to be happy,” Lance whispered, squirming. “More than anything.”

Shiro was going to die if his heart continued to pound this hard.

“How about you go to sleep and in the morning you can decorate the cake?”

“Oh,” Lance mumbled, voice getting heavy. He was about to pass out. “’Kay.”

And with that Lance slumped forward but Shiro was ready, catching him gently and letting him lean against him.

While it was so sweet of Lance to want this, it frightened Shiro that he was moving around the kitchen while asleep. He was going to hurt himself. He might need to speak to Coran about getting some sort of gate to block off the more dangerous sections during the night.

For now, he once again spent the night carrying Lance to bed.

He didn’t mind it at all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he checked on the “cake" it turned out it was just a pillow covered in flour and a crushed egg.

It was probably a good thing Shiro stopped Lance before he set the Atlas on fire.

 

_Plus One_

Lance groaned, stretching his sore back muscles. This was what he got for carrying around his nieces and nephews on his back like a horse. They loved it, but they were not very gentle with their ride. He was definitely looking forward to a nice, relaxing bath. Maybe he’d use that facial mask he’d been saving for a special occasion.

As he rounded the corner towards the paladin’s rooms, he noticed a figure standing in the hall outside his bedroom door. Oh crap, did he forget a meeting or something?

As Lance neared his door he saw it was Shiro. His heart beat a fast rhythm in his chest. It always did that whenever Shiro was around, a special response just for him. Just seeing the other man there caused Lance to relax. Shiro just had that calming effect on people.

“Shiro!” He called out excitedly, linking his arm with the other man’s. “Oh Captain, my Captain!”

Shiro blinked at him slowly, looking like it was taking him time to process Lance’s words.

Lance tilted his head, peering up at Shiro. Dark circles stood out under his eyes, stark against his pale skin. His eyes were unfocused and glassy, like he was staring at Lance through a frosted window and couldn’t quite see him clearly.

Oh.

This wasn’t good.

“Hey, Shiro?” Lance called gently, moving so he was standing in front of him and gripping both of his hands in his own. It was only then he realized Shiro’s human hand was quivering. “You with me?”

Shiro’s jaw worked slightly, like he wanted to speak but didn’t have the energy to open his mouth. After a long moment, he nodded slowly.

Yeah, no, that wasn’t going to work on him.

Lance hated seeing Shiro like this. It was rare, Shiro was just too good at hiding away when his past caught up with him. When the nightmares became too real and he didn’t know what or who to trust. Lance had only seen it once before, after Shiro woke him up screaming back when they were still in the Castle.

Lance didn’t know what to do then. He’d just kept an eye on him and made sure he was safe.

Not this time.

“Hey, Shiro, I need your help with something,” Lance said, careful to enunciate and speak clearly. “Let’s go to my room.” 

Shiro’s eyes flashed at the word ‘help’. Probably an automatic response, the dork. Lance smiled at him fondly as Shiro followed him.  Always the knight in shining armour.

Well, this time it was Lance’s turn.

He opened the door to his room, pulling Shiro behind him. He gently maneuvered him to sit on his bed, wincing slightly when he realized he hadn’t made it that morning. Keith was much laxer with that kind of stuff than Shiro had been. Lance wasn’t certain if he preferred that or not. Having that routine had really helped when everything was going to shit around him.

As Shiro sank slowly onto the edge of Lance’s bed, the red paladin contemplated him carefully. Shiro looked about ready to pass out, but he knew as well as everyone else that Shiro was a stubborn ass and would absolutely refuse to let his body do what it needed to.

“Alright, I got this new facial mask, I think it’ll do wonders for your scar. I’ll put it on your face and then you can put it on mine!”

Shiro blinked, eyes clouded with a thousand hidden scars. Lance wanted to soothe them away as best he could.

He fluttered around his room, gathering all the necessary supplies for their little spa session, all the while chattering away. He had no idea if it was helping Shiro at all, but he wasn’t sinking into another flashback, so Lance considered it a win.

Lance clutched the cream in one hand and clipped Shiro’s bangs out of the way with the other. He looked so cute with the little flower clip, courtesy of Lance’s little sister. He kind of wanted to take a picture, but he wouldn’t do that to Shiro when he was so out of it.

Carefully, Lance started to dab on the mask, keeping his fingers light. Shiro stiffened when the cold cream touched his skin, but it didn’t take long for his muscles to start relaxing. Lance hummed to himself as he worked, being especially cautious around the scar on Shiro’s nose. By the time he finished, Shiro’s shoulders had unwound completely and he was starting to look a bit more alert.

Lance beamed at him. “Are you with me now?”

Shiro blinked. “I-yeah.” His voice was rough and gravelly and totally didn’t do anything for Lance at all.

Not at all.

“Well, you’re still stuck with me until that’s ready to wash off.”

Shiro’s eyes darted away shyly, and didn’t that just leave Lance’s heart all aflutter?

He really needed to get over his giant, bisexual crush on Shiro.

Except he’d kind of felt this way for a very long time and it seemed to have no inclination to leave.

“I-I’m sorry,” Shiro said quietly, fingers gripping the edge of the bed. “You probably had better things to do than babysit me.”

Lance scoffed, “Excuse me, spa time is always better when someone else is with you. Besides, it’s not babysitting when you’re helping someone you care about.”

Shiro’s lips tilted into that lopsided smile that Lance loved so much. God, he had it _bad_.

“I guess this is just payback for all those times I caught you sleepwalking.”

Lance froze, hands stilling over the lid to the facial cream. “What?”

Shiro’s chuckle sunk right into his skin, curling around his heart like a warm blanket. “I ran into you sleepwalking on numerous occasions.”

“Oh, dear God.”

“Lance-”

“Oh God-”

“Lance, w-”

“When?! Where?! _What was I doing_?!”

“Ah-“

This couldn’t be happening. Lance was going to die of mortification.

“Are you trying to tell me that you _know_!?”

Shiro frowned, causing the mask to crack slightly around his forehead. “Know what?”

“About my big, bisexual crush on you! Oh my God, I’m so sorry. I know in my dreams I was kind of all over you. I promise, I’m trying not to let it affect the team and, and I hope you’re not weirded out by it 'cause, like, I’m sure you’re used to people fawning all over you cause you’re hot, like, super hot and I’m not gonna lie, I kinda just want to _touch,_ you know? Like, everywhere. All over. I’m…I’m going to stop now before I say anything else I regret.”

Shiro stared at him, mouth agape.

He…he’d known, right?

Right?

Shiro closed his eyes, grabbing the damp towel Lance was clutching in his hand and using it to scrub at the mask on his face. It was too early to remove it, but Lance was too humiliated to say anything.

And then he noticed Shiro’s ears.

They were red.

Oh. Oh! Was he _blushing_?

“Shiro,” Lance said softly.

Shiro refused to move the towel from his face, fingers twitching around the damp material.

“Shiro,” Lance sing-songed, wrapping his fingers around the other man’s wrist and tugging gently.

Shiro refused to budge, keeping his makeshift shield up. He could really see how red his ears were now. Shiro was most definitely blushing. This was amazing. This was spectacular. This was _magical_.

“Do you, maybe, _like_ that I dream about you?”

Shiro’s fingers tightened and he slowly lowered the towel, revealing him in all his red-faced glory.

“Maybe,” he muttered, refusing to look at Lance.

Lance’s face broke out into a smile so wide, his cheeks began to hurt. Shiro liked him? Shiro liked _him_?

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shiro’s eyes darted to Lance’s for a moment, but in that split-second Lance could see all the insecurity, all the uncertainty he himself felt reflected in those dark irises.

Well, Lance was nothing if not a daredevil.

He grasped Shiro’s face with both of his hands, pressing his lips to Shiro’s in a soft kiss. Shiro stiffened, hand moving in an aborted gesture towards Lance. After a moment, his entire body just _melted_ , pressing into Lance with all the desperation of a starving man.

Lance groaned as Shiro’s big hands settled on his hips, pulling him closer so Lance could slot himself in between his legs.

Lance pulled back slightly, just enough so that he could breathe. Shiro was looking at him with so much _love_ , so much _devotion_ , he wasn’t sure how to handle it.

“Stay the night?” Lance asked, taking off the hair clip and running his finger’s through Shiro’s hair. “I don’t mean for sexy times, you just look like you need to sleep, big guy.”

Shiro closed his eyes in bliss as Lance scratched gently at his scalp.

“Mmph,” He grunted, wrapping his arms around Lance and letting himself fall back onto the bed.

Lance laughed as Shiro rolled over so they were laying side-by-side. They were still in their clothes, but Lance didn’t even care as he pulled the covers over them. Shiro already looked like he was half asleep, even as he pulled Lance against him.

“You like being the big spoon?” Lance teased, wiggling around so his back was to Shiro.

Shiro hummed a quiet reply, arms tightening briefly around Lance’s waist.

He was asleep in seconds.

Lance smiled to himself. He had never thought he could have this.

Now that he did, he was never going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to talk to me about Voltron on [Tumblr](http://eilera-chan.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
